


on an all time high

by surrenderdammit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from the Bond song "All time high". Has little to do with the content. Best described by escalator, dogs and cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on an all time high

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to way too many James Bond songs (Bond is one of my many obsessions. it's how I learned English before school, actually 8D).
> 
> Riiight, so, decided to join in on the Kittylock thing. also, the puppy!John is sniffing the shit out of Sherlock's scarf during the ~ hiatus ~. or something equally sad/creepy/whatever. LESOB. also, I have a thing for height differences so the escalator kiss just....yeah. never mind. lol.


End file.
